A Wolf named Bear
by awolfnamedbear
Summary: Two new characters show up in the Dark-Hunter universe with terrible pasts. Both incredibly strong for their species they fight with some of our other beloved characters to save the world. Rated Mature I wrote this between books 6 or 7 years ago before the actual story line had progressed. I thought it was time to share it with all of you. Maybe I'll even write a part 2.


Prologue

 _800 A.D. Scottish Highlands_

Sniffing, he could smell the blood: the enemy camp wasn't far. Turning to his brother Ein, he slapped him on the shoulder and cocked his chin in the direction of their target. "Let's go".

Cresting the peak of the hill they ran silently down. Seeing the minor earthworks ahead he whistled a light bird call. Running up beside him, Ein's breath fell sharply from the exertion of his run. He looked over to his brother, his wolf's eyes glowing with a knowing and mischievous look.

"The usual, Mathan?"

"Agreed", he said.

Grinning he grabbed Ein's hand as they neared the short wall. Putting every ounce of power he could, which was more than that of the average human, he threw his brother over the wall. Jumping himself, Bear watched as Ein cleared the wall and landed silently right beside a fire. Landing on the wall himself, Bear watched as the rest of his warriors, about a dozen Arcadian Sentinals, cleared and scaled the wall as well. He watched as Ein stood up. Almost his equal in size Ein stood at just below six feet tall. They were both strong men, even for their kind. Ein was just a smaller version of Bear, slightly shorter, not quite as broad shouldered or as thick in the chest, but still just as powerful. Bear watched as Ein drew his sword and, to his disbelief, kneeled down in front of a man he had never seen before and surrendered his sword.

He could hear the anger in Eins voice as he said, "They are yours to do with now, my lord".

Whistling quick and sharp Bear yelled, "AMBUSH AMBU…", before he could finish the word an arrow struck him in the shoulder toppling him from the wall. Landing hard he tried to roll out of it the best he could. Drawing his sword he grimaced.

Before he could stand he heard footsteps coming for him. Parrying a blow from his unknown assailant, Bear stood. Looking past him he saw Ein running for cover farther down a dark path. Trying to take after his brother, something slammed into his back. Grunting from the pain he looked down at the large arrow protruding from just under his left breastbone. Drawing in several short ragged breaths Bear tried to continue forward only to have a third arrow slam into him, sticking out of his abdomen. Bellowing in rage, echoed by a wolf's howl, he upturned his sword to lean on it.

A laugh from beside him made him look up. The dark unknown man walked slowly towards him with a low chuckle.

"My, my, the stories are true. You Celts truly are a tough breed. It's a shame that we have to destroy something so useful."

Pushing to his feet Bear spat at the man and annunciated each word with the anger he felt deep in his soul. "You can go burn in hell!"

"Oh, I already have", the dark man said. And with that everything went black.

Stirring, Bear opened his eyes, only to shut them again with a groan. He had never been in so much pain. Confused as to where he was, he took a deep breath and forced his eyes open. He was in a small room somewhere: part of a tent pavilion he assumed. Trying his arms weakly he knew he was too well bound to move. Cursing he called out, "Where are you, you piece of shit!"

He was answered by the flap opening on the tent to reveal Ein clad in armor he had never seen before. He choked on an angry sob before he spoke. "Why?"

Without responding to him, Ein looked around first before his eyes settled on Bear's. It was like looking into a backwards mirror. While Bear had a natural Dark look, with a predominantly black beard streaked with red, blonde and brown hairs, dark brown hair, with dark green eyes that glowed like the fire as if the sun were igniting them, Ein was blonde, blonde bearded, blue eyed and still aging out of his baby face.

When Ein spoke, he spoke with subtle anger. "Brother, you always were smart. Think for a moment as to why you are there and I am here."

"Don't speak to me in riddles boy." He almost lunged at his brother but held himself back, knowing that he would only hurt himself more from the restraints.

"You had everything!" Ein bellowed. "You are the leader of the Clan we take refuge in. You are the leader of our pack. Women practically throw themselves at you. You're feared, loved, and respected while I constantly stand in your shadow".

Staring in disbelief at his brother, he tried to gather together what Ein was saying. Was he really that bad of a guy? No, Ein had snapped. He looked at his brother as waves of betrayal, confusion and guilt washed over him."What has the outsider offered you Ein?"

Looking directly back at his brother, he answered one word; "Everything." And with that simple word Ein pushed the knife he had been hiding straight through Bear's heart. Grunting Bear slumped forward, his breath catching in his throat as he saw his brother walk away for the last time as darkness engulfed him.

 _Chapter 1 – An Robasdanach -The Robertson_

 _2012, Hidden Underground Chamber, Castle in Scotland_

"No, no, no, damn it, I said no! The new line is to be released in the blue and green…Well I don't care what the new Ninjas look like. I want my bikes in blue and green and that's final." Hanging up the phone Bear looked down at his GZone Commando. He loved Adam like a brother but his squire could be a royal pain in the ass when it came to running the company: said company being the Srad motorcycle company. Bear had jumped all over the chance when it first came up. Not like he needed the money, but it was something to do during his off time, which was all of his time.

Sighing, he went to the computer to log onto the website to see if anything good had happened the day before. He did a light shuffle of his feet and flashed himself to a few feet away, bringing his arm up, and flashed again to settle in his office chair. It had been a long time since he had had a good fight, and he liked to keep his skills up. It kept him sane. Doing a quick once over around the chat room, he sighed. "Looks like the Daimons are hibernating".

Grabbing his cell he held down the speed dial that would connect him to one of the few brother Celts he had. The phone rang twice before he heard Talon's perpetually teasing voice answer. "'Sup furry".

Grinning, he replied, "Hey, I'd rather have chest hair than nothing. I'm pretty sure I'm still tan from the last time I was around your glowing white ass".

"When have you ever seen my… Okay one time. God, can't you get over that one?"

"Are you kidding? That's a scar I'm carrying with me for life. How's Sunshine doing?"

Talon was one of the lucky Dark Hunters to get out of the business. Well, get out alive. Bear shivered at the thought of being a shade. He could hear the smile in Talon's voice as he replied. "She's doing good, working hard on her paintings like always".

Bear looked over to a picture on his wall that she had painted for him of his castle during a sunset. The colors were amazing. The sun's rays glistened off the edges of the castle walls as the day descended into twilight. It was his favorite piece of décor in the entire place. His lips curving into a sad smile as memories of a life long ago washed over him he asked, "And the kid?"

Sighing Talon replied "A twin terror of myself at that age, I swear. I hope that if you ever have kids you suffer the same Celt hell I am right now."

Bear smiled but it was a sad one. He craved the idea of having a family. Pushing those thoughts back he replied. "And miss all the fun of being uncle to yours? It's practically a full time job."

Talon laughed good-naturedly. "Well, Declan is growing faster than I know to do with and he loves his sword by the way. Sunshine is still a little livid about the idea but thanks for it."

"Hey, every boy needs a sword and he deserves to learn some of the old ways."

"That they do. I have to let you go though, Bear. We're heading to town and you know my love for beignets." Over the phone Bear could here Sunshine say something about loving them more than her. He laughed at that. "Alright brother, peace."

"Peace", Talon said as the phone clicked dead.

Bear looked around his spacious room. He had a bed large enough to fit eight people comfortably; a large television; his computer which was four, thirty inch screens with enough ram and gigs to run any game he wanted; an old wooden dresser for what little clothes he had; a closet that held a small arsenal of weapons; and a hidden stairway leading down to the storage of more weapons. Staring at his phone he wondered when Acheron was going to call him. The Atlantean had told him to be ready at a moment's notice several days ago. Apparently something big was going down in New Orleans that he needed some back up for. He didn't mind though: it meant he could see Talon and meet Declan for the first time that the child would remember. Going to his bed he opened his bag to check his things for the thousandth time. He checked to make sure his favorite leather jacket was in it along with several black tees, leather pants, kilt, his spare pair of boots and, what is a man without his weapons? He had his trusted swords packed, several longer knives, his throwing knives and his M1911 Colt 45. He checked to make sure the slide was good, double checked the clip, and made sure his shoulder holster for the gun and his back sheath for his bigger sword were in there as well.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was three in the morning. He grunted and figured it was still a little too early to be grumpy over a late phone call. With that he went back to his computer to make sure his delivery was there. He had shipped several of his bikes over to New Orleans the week before. He loved his fat boy, but he loved his speed even more. Plus, he was taking a few extras for the local wolves. He and the Katalakis clan had never had problems, but he was going to their home turf and he was still enough of a wolf for them to challenge it. Sighing again he leaned back in his chair propping his Carolina's on the desk, before flashing to the hallway. Moving at a leisurely pace he found himself lost in the thoughts of family as he wandered the lower halls of his castle.

2

Amelie stood fast on the top of the main mast. Her knee high leather stiletto boots hooked onto the sail beam, she held steady with the flag flapping inches above her head. "Land!" she shouted down to her current captain, a dark hunter named Jean-Luc, her French accent was thick as any, the wind whipping her words around her and down to the captain.

"Aye" he replied, "loose the rigging and tighten the sails! The current has us from here." He spoke with a thick, lilting French accent with a hint of something else there, perhaps something Caribbean. Amelie grabbed a rope and swung herself down to the large sail that was billowed out, pulling them quickly through the gulf. Using her telekinesis she bundled the sail up and secured it tightly. Following suit with several of the smaller sails she looked over her work and smiled. Jumping the last fifteen feet back to deck she landed on her feet with the grace of a cat, putting her next to her travel companion. Standing at a full five foot nine inches, with the help of her four inch heels, she stood half a head shorter than Jean-Luc.

"How close are we getting?"

"We'll stop in port but far enough away to keep any unwanted guests from touring the ship"

Amelie could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Well, maybe sailing a sixteenth century style ship around causes that" she chided.

"More than likely", he shrugged.

"How long are you staying this time around?"

"Only long enough to see you to shore and resupply"

Her lips curling into a slight frown she nodded. He clapped her on the back and said "Keep that up and your tough demeanor might fade off." Punching him hard in the arm, adding a little static zap, using one of her many unusual powers, he staggered making the ship turn slightly, as he refused to let go of the wheel.

"Then again, maybe not", he smiled.

"Well, hopefully it won't be another eighty years until our next encounter" she said. She really did enjoy his company and seeing him only every century or so made her ache with a loneliness she couldn't shake. She hated being away from those she held close to a heart she dared not tell anyone about.

"Hopefully" he agreed.

Shaking her head she went below deck to get her things. Tucking her twin throwing knives into her boots she noted a worn spot on her leather pants. _Damn_. Looking to make sure there was no one around, she flashed a different pair on. Looking at her shirt she changed into her black French ruffle under a black corset: her favorite outfit. Grabbing her leather duster she pulled it over her shoulders. Sniffing, she could smell the French Quarter even over the salty breeze of the ocean, that reminded her of her home overlooking the Seinne river. She hadn't been here since its founding.

Climbing back on deck she saw Jean-Luc at the helm. He was a very attractive man, but he was more of a brother figure to her. They shared a mutual respect for each other and she liked it that way. Standing beside him they must have looked like a sight from a movie. Standing valiantly on deck, the wind blowing their almost matching dusters, and whipping his ebony hair and her long red and curly hair, around their faces. She stifled a laugh moving her thoughts to more serious ones. She was here for a major Gallu and Daimon outbreak. In recent months the Daimons had been hunting the Gallu. They had found that by drinking the blood of the Gallu, they could circumvent Apollo's curse. Because the Gallu belonged to a different pantheon, Apollo's curse didn't apply to them, thus allowing the Daimons with Gallu blood running in their veins to now survive in the daylight. Knowing better than most how dangerous that was, she was here to keep the numbers down since the local Dark Hunters couldn't hunt during the day.

The Dark Hunters were immortal warriors who sold their souls to the goddess Artemis. She gave them one Act of Vengeance if they promised to serve in her army. Those warriors would hunt down her brother's creations gone wrong as she liked to call them. Because Artemis was the god of the moon and hunt, her men belonged solely to her realm and couldn't cross over to Apollo's domain without facing his wrath and becoming the next barbeque meal of the day. Long ago, Apollo created his own race of super-humans and called them Apollites. They were tall, beautiful, and held psychic powers and lived among Zeus's human race, on Atlantis. One day, the Atlantean queen learned about Apollo's latest human mistress and son and sent a group of men to kill them both. The queen had ordered her men to make the attack look as though an animal had done it. Angry, and grieving over the death of his beloved mistress and son, Apollo cursed the Apollites to be banished from his sight, never to be seen in the daylight ever again. He also cursed them to live like the very animals they made the murder to appear. They had fangs and were to drink from each other's blood in order to survive. But the worse blow of all was that they were all to die on their twenty seventh birthday, the same age as his mistress. On that day, they were to die slowly as their bodies decayed over a period of twenty four hours. Those Apollites who tried to circumvent the curse either committed suicide the night before their birthday or, they took a human soul into their bodies and turned Daimon. However, a human soul could not survive for very long inside a body that it didn't belong to, and so they withered and died, thus leaving the Daimons to continue hunting to find a new soul to replace the old one. It was the Dark Hunter's job to kill the Daimons and save the souls and set them free before it was too late.

Looking at Jean-Luc she gave him a smile before flashing to shore. Landing inside of a cargo area she grimaced. It had been a long while since her last visit. She should have known the city would have changed. Flashing again, she landed just outside the gate of the cargo hold. Looking around she caught sight of the security camera. Cursing to herself she sent out a small surge of electricity and fried it. "Sometimes, I really hate technology", she muttered. Starting off towards the quarter, she had a two o'clock rendezvous time with Ash at Jackson square. She hadn't seen the Atlantean in far too long either.

Walking up to the gates of the Jackson square park, Amelie saw Acheron instantly. Then again he wasn't a hard man to miss. He was a six foot eight, giant of a shadow. He looked up as she neared him. She gave him a quick once over. Still the same old Ash, his shoulder length hair was dark purple with blue streaks. He wore a tight black tee with a leather jacket, leather pants and his Goth biker boots, which added a couple more inches to his towering height. Tonight he had on a skull and cross bones earing just below a simple gold loop.

Stopping just a few feet in front of him, she smiled and leaned on one foot, one hand on her hip. "Looking good like always".

Pushing his sunglasses up higher on his nose he gave her a tight lipped smirk before answering. "Aways a pleasure, Am". He made it sound like an exotic Em. Amelie knew more about Ash than most did; he was basically her uncle. He had been around all her childhood and came and went from Papa's island a lot.

"How's Simi?" she asked. Ash simply pulled his sleeve up slightly showing she was in tattoo form on his forearm. Knowing better than to touch him without his permission, Amelie looked at him as he gave a slight nod letting her know it was okay. She loved Simi like a sister but she knew Ash didn't let anyone near him, so she always made sure it was permitted. Gathering a small amount of electric energy in her palm she held it over the tattoo covering the length of it making Acherons hairs stand on end. Not wanting to overdo it she pulled her hand back as Ash lowered his sleeve, nonchalantly shaking his arm once.

"Too long again: sorry Ash."

"Don't worry about it. Simi loves it so I'll tolerate it this once." God the man could make the simple statement sound like possible death.

"Just once?" Amelie knew Ash only took so much sarcasm so she wasn't going to push it. They both knew Simi loved Amelie's talents. She always asked to see Amelie's "sparklies" and she always had to laugh when Simi pouted that she couldn't eat these ones.

Ash smiled as he watched Amelie hug her arm to her chest, as if feeling shy and out place. He knew it was her way of controlling her desire to lash out and dispel the electric charges that ran through her body. Amelie was a different type of wolf, one who had the powers of her people and the powers of a gallu demon. She was a hybrid like no other and no one, not even Ash, knew she was capable of. That made her scary at best and unstable at worst.

"Moving on to business", Ash said as he clapped his hands together as if getting the attention of a preschool class. It still amazed her how quickly Ash could switch like that.

"The local Daimons have become an increasing problem. That said, you have full sanction to see to them as you please. If you need anything contact one of the local hunters or, if it's an emergency, call anyone but me."

Almost on cue Tory's voice echoed around them. "Acheron Parthenopaeus! Get your butt home now and tend to your son!"

Grimacing like he had been dealt a physical blow he tried to say something only to have Tory materialize beside him and cut him off. "Oh! Hi Am, how are you? When did you get into town?"

Shifting her weight uneasily, she looked at Ash before she looked at Tory to answer. "Um, I'm good Aunt Tory. I just got here. Sorry for keeping Ash from his duties."

In Am's mind ,she thought that even though she was several centuries older than Tory, she never wanted to be the pinpoint of her anger.

"Anything for you Am, if you need anything while in town just holler."

"Thanks Aunt Tory. Give the little one, and Kat, a hug for me when you see them."

"Will do, hun." Directing her ire back at Ash, Tory said, "Now, home with you mister!"

Ash looked at her with a sheepish look on his face. "I have Bear coming into town for some extra back up during the nights." And with that he vanished, leaving her to her thoughts.

Bear. She'd heard rumors of him: a powerful hunter even by Ash's standards. She had heard Papa and Ash talking about him once before. Something about taking out an entire horde of Daimons, Ash had needed to boggle the memory of some humans so they didn't remember what they had seen. She turned and headed toward the Garden District where the Hunter's lived. She loved the sea but there was something about sleeping in a bed that wasn't rocking twenty-four seven. Not that anyone had rocked her bed in a while. After her last mishap she had distanced herself from men and concentrated on her training. Pushing that thought aside she shrugged her duster into a more comfortable position on her shoulders and walked into the darkness.

Chapter 2

Walking up the short road which equated to the Hunter's drive way she noted a mini van parked closest to the door. I hope Amanda drives that she thought. Ringing the bell once she heard the patter of little feet running to the door. She noted the slight movement of the curtain before she looked to see whom she presumed were Kyrian's kids looking at her. Smiling at them the door opened to reveal Amanda in her robe. "Hey Amelie, you sure got here quick".

"Ya, it was a pretty quick trip"

"Well come in, come in. we have a late dinner set up for you"

Walking through her host's house she couldn't help but feel warmed and saddened by way it looked and felt like a home. A true home, filled with love and protection. Walking into the kitchen and dinning area she saw Kyrian over the stove. Turning he smiled, "Long time no see stranger. You made it here quick".

"Well you know Jean-Luc, always with the wind at his back"

"Indeed, I've always thought he had a touch of something to help with that."

Moving a steaming pot of something, Kyrian went to the dining room table.

"Hope your hungry, we thought a hearty gumbo would be a good welcome back dish".

Her stomach answering for her with a long grumble, Amanda laughed and pulled out three bowls. Seeing Amelie frowning at just the three she said

"the kids were only allowed to stay up and welcome you, I'll be right back after putting them to bed.".

"Ah, sounds like a plan"

Sitting down at the table, Kyrian filled her bowl handing her a spoon the size of a ladle. Watching Amanda ush the kids upstairs he waited until they were beyond ear shot before he spoke, giving Amelie a moment to scarf several spoonfuls of quite possibly the best gumbo she'd ever had.

"this is great, it was never this good in the quarter".

Laughing Kyrian says "thanks, it's one of the few things other than my family I take pride in"

"You have a beautiful family and a beautiful home"

Nodding in agreement Kyrian scooped some gumbo for himself.

"Thanks Am, but on a more serious note. The Gallu and Daimon numbers have been steadily growing for a while now. The Dogs of War are busy babysitting Nick and the rest of us retirees are doing what we can, but most of us have day jobs and families now. Plus after the attack on Sanctuary, the Bears are keeping a tighter lock on the local populace in their immediate area". Not too long ago the bar named Sanctuary had lost its limani license. Shortly after there had been a horrible demon attack backed with the local Arcadian wolf pack, the attack succeeded in damaging most of the bar and killing Mama and Papa Peltier, they were world famous just as their bar had been. Now it was run by their daughter and her mate.

"Ash, said that there was another Dark Hunter coming to help with nights. A guy named Bear, who is he?"

Sputtering on his gumbo Kyrian coughed.

" Bear, heh, well put lightly he's half insane and unstable at best. He's one of the scariest and strongest Dark Hunters I've heard about and one of the few I know whose swordsman ship is better than my own.

Amelie thought that over. Kyrian was known throughout their world as one of the best when it came to a sword and if he was admitting that this Bear guy was better, than that was bad news for anyone. She moved her eyes back to Kyrian as he spoke.

"Not to mention Blade is going to flip shit, those two fight worse than Val and Z use to. Whew boy, Ash sure knows how to make things hard on everyone. Last time those two saw each other Bear set Blade on fire."

"wait wait wait, he set him on fire?"

"Ya, nasty business with having pyrokinesis on tap"

No wonder he's so freaking scary she thought. "He's like the friggin' warrior superman"'

"Damn close anyhow"

Eating the rest of their gumbo in silence, Amelie didn't speak again until she was on her third bowl. "I think I'm gonna go out and relearn the town if that's alright"

"Sure thing" Pulling a key out he handed it to her. "It's to the back door, your room is second on the left".

"Thanks again Kyrian" With that she vanished from the dining room. Grumbling about wanting teleportation powers Kyrian put the dishes in the sink.

"What do you mean all the Dog's are here!" Bear was furious that Acheron had left out that little detail on the phone. He knew yelling at Talon was useless, but god damn it made him feel better. Bear had flown in overnight and was now standing in Talon's living room venting. If all the Dogs of War were in town that meant that Blade was here, that pretentious Nord son of a bitch. "I swear Talon if I see him he's going up in flames again".

"You do remember how Ash reacted to that the last time right?"

He did which is why he knew he couldn't again, but he sure as shit would get in a few blows. Taking a deep breath Bear paced around for a minute. Crossing his arms which was quite a feat given his build and the added girth of his gun Bear looked back at Talon.

"Alright, well he's obviously busy with the baby hunter so hopefully I can just avoid him"

Talon had to laugh at his name for Nick; he sure acted like one most days. Dropping down onto the sofa he watched Bear with an amused look. Although Talon lived with a lot of his old ways it was nice to have someone else with similar parentage to talk with in person. Bear was one of the few who still held part of his original personality, not one that was developed from centuries of Daimon hunting. For what Talon knew Bear had spent most of his Dark Hunter life in the confines of his old Clan territory. He knew about the night many centuries ago but that was old news and an old Bear, but apparently he didn't mind spending his days alone. He had a squire of course, and several house servants to clean and cook. Plus he owned his motorcycle company to keep him busy. "Vane and his brothers will like the bikes, it was a good idea".

"I want to keep on good terms with the locals, I figured that would help should anything come up".

"Mm, good point. The Kattalakis Clan is good company though. I trust em' as most others do. You can probably find them all down at Sanctuary tonight."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll head out after dark."

Movement made them both look up as Sunshine and Declan hurried through the door. Making sure to shut it quick as to not let any sunlight in, Bear had already stepped back into the corner. Hiding behind his mother Declan peeked around her leg with wide eyes. He really was a mini Talon, in looks at least. Sunshine spoke to her son "Declan, this is your Uncle Bear". His eyes lighting up Declan ran into the other room, only to run back with the sword Bear had given him. Looking from Bear to the sword he smiled still saying nothing. "That means he likes you" Talon said.

Crouching down Bear motioned for Declan to come closer. Tentatively he stepped over to Bear. "Do you know how to use that?" Declan shook his head yes and took up a basic fighting stance. "The fiercest warrior in all the land" Bear said. Beaming Declan ran back into his room. Sunshine moved to the couch with Talon. "I'm still mad at you for giving him that, but he plays with it all the time. It's his favorite "toy". She moved her fingers in air quotes around the word. Her words warmed Bear, he had never had kids. He had always wanted to hear the laughter of children, the pitter patter of little feet in his house.

"Anything for the little guy, well he isn't that little anymore. What are you guys feeding him?"

"Everything" Talon said. "He eats like we would at a victory feast, he's insatiable."

Well if you guys will excuse me I'm exhausted so I'm gonna sack out for a bit then head over to Sanctuary. After saying his goodnights he went to his room and flashed out of his clothes. Lying down on the bed in only a pair of basketball shorts Bear tried to sleep as he was assaulted by memories and dreams that had died the same night he had.

Jolting awake Bear sat up shaking and sweating. Looking around the room he took a deep breath and lay back against the pillows. Running his hand through his hair Bear tried to remember what his dream was, ngh he grunted. It was gone. Standing up he made his clothes change into actual pajamas on himself. It was still a few moments until sunset, leaving his room to find something to eat he ran into Talon.

"You guys have real food here right?"

Talon laughed and showed him the stockpile of junk food in the kitchen.

"You're a saint brother" Grabbing a box of Twinkies he opened the pouch and ate the heavenly cake substance. "I still can't believe you converted Sunshine onto this stuff."

"Honestly it wasn't that hard, one night of binging and she was taken by it."

Scarfing another Twinkie Bear put the box away. "I'm gonna get dressed and head out. It will be dark by the time I'm ready."

"Sounds good little brother, oh, I think you'll find a surprise at Sanctuary. An old friend lives there now. I'm gonna go have a, ummm, snack if you will." Shaking his head at Talon's words Bear went to change. Doing a once over in the mirror he felt the sun set in the back of his mind. "Finally" he muttered before he flashed himself out of Talon's house.

Chapter 3

Rounding the corner Amelie saw Sanctuary. She had been told by many people during her life that it was THE place to go to for anything of the supernatural. Walking closer she saw several black CBR rockets and several Hyubusas sitting out front among an army of Harleys and other cruisers. "huh" she though out loud. Walking closer she saw an attractive tall blond standing watch at the door. Several very intoxicated woman walked past him all ogling him like he couldn't see them. Trying to hide a smile he looked up when Amelie neared him. She noted the way his posture changed like he was ready to react to her for something. Not that that was overly unusual, she could smell that he was a bear. He must be one of the Peltier's.

Walking up he looked at her with no emotion. Staring back she said "Are you like the English guard who won't do anything if people screw with you?" Before she could reach out he caught her wrist turning it against her.

"No" he replied "I'm not and I don't take well to touchy feely woman, I'm happily taken."

"Well that's a shame" pushing the blade he hadn't seen her draw closer to his neck he looked down.

"Impressive, you're the first person to get the drop on me in a long time"

Re sheathing her dagger she smiled and walked past him into the bar only to have a tall dark man blow past her. "Watch it ass hole". Maybe that wasn't the brightest thing to say as he turned to look at her. He was wearing sunglasses but she could feel the anger in his gaze. This man was dangerous; it bled from every pore of his being. Moving her feet to stand on guard a smaller Asian woman walked up to him. "Come on Mr. Macho lets go, no need to cause a scene. Pausing she looked at Amelie after a brief second she went back to ushing him away. "Don't even try taking that look on me" the bear said "I remember when you were a little whelp and will still lay the beat down on you". Sneering the other man walked off towards a silver Jag. There were several other men waiting by the car who all looked…well sinister. They all wore black with sunglasses even in the dark of night. "That must be the newborn; well at least now I know what some of the Dog's look like". Turning Amelie looked at the club logo on the door. It was a motorcycle on a hillside with the moon behind it. Liking it Am went back into the club only to be grabbed in one of the fiercest hugs of her life. "AMMMMMMMMMMM!" The demon squealed.

"Hey Simi, it's great to see you but I can't breathe" Releasing her Simi dragged her to the bar. Sitting down on two barstools Simi took a burger that was sitting on the counter and downed it in two bites. "Ash not let you off in a while?"

"No, and Akri still not let the Simi eat the heifer goddess either. But even with all the barbeque sauce in the world she would still taste bad. So the Simi eat boring burgers again." Smiling at the demon, Amelie ordered a beer and burger for herself. She could always eat. While the humanoid demon rambled on about some sparklies that she had eaten that morning Amelie looked around. She could see why people like it. The place was laid back; there was a stage where a lot of equipment had been left. Looking up she noted several more floors with people milling about on each of them. Something pulled her attention to the back corner though. Several more men wearing black sunglasses sat talking amongst themselves. Those must be the other 3 Dog's.

Something in the air made her sniff, what was that? She sniffed again this time it jumbled in her head. Weird, she didn't know what it was but it was familiar to her wolf. She looked around for a potential source and found herself staring at the man who had taken her order. He was tall well-built and strikingly handsome. He was talking to an attractive young woman who he called Aimee, she must have been another bear. The man was a katagaria wolf, she knew that much. Maybe that's all it was. It had been a long time since her last contact with another of her species. Shaking her head she looked up when she heard a familiar voice say her name. Turning she saw Colt, standing she went to hug him. "It's been far too long" he said.

"Only what 200 years?" Em looked him over, Colt had always been very attractive, but he was another one of those more like a brother types to her. He used to come to Papa's island and play with Am while they grew up. Papa always wanted her to have friends and get to know other were-hunters.

"You look fantastic, what brings you to town?"

"Papa and Ash wanted me here to help keep things from getting too muddled up with the Daimons and Demons".

"Great, well we have to catch up while you're here"

"Definitely" Amelie replied. "Hey random question but there's another hunter coming into town to help with crowd control. Think you can give me any background on 'em?"

"Well I can try who is it?"

"His name is Bear"

From the corner a glass shattered. Turning their attention to the three men who were sitting there the man closest to her stood up. The other two following suit they walked over to her. The leader of the little group walked up to Amelie. "Did you just say Bear was coming to town?

"Ya, what of it."

"Oh nothing, just that when I see him I'm going to kill him."

She had to stifle a grin, "You must be Blade then".

"Are you laughing at me?" moving to grab her, Amelie let off a decent charge of electricity. Shocking the man's hand as it neared her. The static crackled around his fingers for a moment before dying off. "Dumbfounded he looked from his hand back to her. "What are you? He asked. At that moment a newcomer walked through the doors.

Tall dark and lethal this man oozed the predatory look. He was tall, but not as tall as half the men in the bar, big arms and a barrel chest enhanced his tree trunk abs. He was wearing a black tee under a worn leather jacket. Leather pants and black boots completed his look. His face was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and a rather large black beard that fell nearly to his waist.

He scanned the bar before stopping on Blade and his two friends. His face showing no emotion he stared at them as they stared back. The tension in the room was so thick people stated to look over at the four men. Before the three men could move Blade's mustache burst into flame. Screaming in rage Blade moved toward the new comer. He never had a chance; the man was gone before Blade finished pulling his arm back to hit him. The two men who were with Blade moved back to back. Blade having recovered from his whiff moved into the group with them as he patted out the smoldering remains of his facial hair. Nothing happened. They looked around confused before what looked like mini fireworks erupted in front of all of their faces. The smallest man, who looked Japanese, tried swatting at them to no avail. Laughter erupted above them. The dark man was sitting on a railing on the third level watching them. Now having everyone's attention in the bar he disappeared again. The third man that was in Blade's group moved, ready to swing at nothing. "Damnit" Blade cursed. "Come out you coward!"

Appearing right in front of Blade the man stopped. "You and I both know I'm not a coward. I just like to fuck with you and your patsies."

Blade looked to the other two men. "Raden, Ethon move!" The three men all took one step before one by one they were tossed out of the front doors. Watching, Amelie couldn't believe this mans speed. Stopping in the door he looked at the blonde bear. "Took the trash out for ya."

Laughing the blonde man looked him over. "You're alright Bear" Holding his hand out the door man shook hands with Bear.

Amelie stared in disbelief at what she just saw. He took out three of the Dog's like they were nothing. The dogs were special dark hunters in the fact that they didn't drain each other's powers while being near each other. Well to get technical they were just so strong they didn't really notice the lack of power. He must have popped Blade once because he had a split knuckle that had already started healing. Looking out the door she saw the three other men dusting themselves off. Blade winced as he touched his jaw once. Moving to the hyabusas that were parked out front they sped off.

The man who had been talking to Aimee walked over with a very agitated look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" "You just caused a scene in front of the entire bar you ass!"

"Sorry, just had to get that out of the way before it boiled over too much". Holding his hand out Bear offered it to the other wolf. Staring in disbelief the taller wolf looked at him. "Alright, what if I give you this as a sorry gift." A set of keys appeared in Bears hand and he held them out to the bar keep. Walking over Aimee spoke to the other wolf "Fang, Max is already working on wiping their minds it's okay" Looking back at Bear, Fang spoke "what are those to".

"Your new ride." Motioning with his head to the front of the bar, a sleek black Srad sat parked where there was nothing a moment ago. Not saying anything Fang accepted the keys and walked to the bike. Turning Bear looked at Aimee. "Sorry bout the mess"

"Well I haven't seen Fang drool over anything like that in a while so I can't be that mad."

Purring to life the bike grumbled. Fang made what sounded like a noise of love and mounted the bike taking off up the street. Bear stopped and sniffed, "no way". Turning he shot a small fire ball at a man who was walking through the crowd changing the memories of the bar patrons. Waving it away he spoke. "It didn't work a thousand years ago and it won't work now." Aimee's jaw dropped. "wait wait wait you two know each other? Max actually has a friend?"

Speaking at the same time Bear and Max answered with "more like a partnership". Bear pushed his sunglasses onto his head, grinning he walked over to Max holding out his arm. Max did the same and they clasped forearms.

"I never thought I'd see you in this era, not with planes and all that now a days."

"Eh, one can only take so much of the Dark Ages before it gets boring; besides I like cable." Amy stood dumbfounded looking at the two men. Amelie stood back still unsure of Bear. What the hell was this? She thought. Speaking up wanting anything more to learn on Bear that she could she asked "so what does a partnership entail?"

Looking at her with the full force of his gaze for the first time Amelies heart skipped a beat as Bear met her eyes. In his smoldering dark green eyes, she knew he truly was walking death, she could see it all over him. He could kill and kill again. But there was something else, like two fires fighting inside of him. She knew there was something else besides the lethal machine in front of her. "He trained me in my pyrokinessis and I fed him Katagaria wolves". He gave her a look that said he knew exactly what she was and was contemplating if Max was still hungry. Moving back to the crowd Max spoke "It worked out quite well actually; it was fun watching someone without dragon glands to help spew the stuff, try and to contain it." Leaning over Aimee spoke in Amelie's ear "I've never gotten more than a few words out of Max at a time, now he's chatting like a grandma drinking tea"

"I heard that Aimee"

Gulping Aimee took a slight step behind Amelie, whispering again like she had forgotten it didn't work the first time, Aimee said "He's scary…and strong." Grinning Max finished letting go of the last woman who shook her head a couple times and resumed drinking. Moving to the bar Amelie sat back down.

"What was all that! The Simi never knew there were other people good with fire. Simi love to play with fire, specially when I get to barbeque something. But akri never let this little demon have fun. He even makes her get rid of her cute little hornays when she go out in public."

"What's she rambling on now?" asked Fang as he walked in through a back door. "Oh the usual, like the bike?" Looking at Amy he smiled. "It's my favorite color too."

"I take it you like his gift then"

"He's alright for now. But if he pulls another stunt like that I'm not sure another bike will cover it."

The air crackled for a moment before another wolf walked through the back door. The look on his face said that he was less than pleased with something. Noting a tension in the room she turned to see Bear staring at the new wolf. The two of them stopped and gave a slight nod baring their necks slightly. A wolf gesture signifying that they could talk with each other but didn't really acknowledge the other's standing. "Vane" Bear said. "Bear" he retorted. Walking past the bar Vane stopped a few feet short and looked outside seeing a pair of black Srad's parked at the bottom of the stairs. Vane looked at Bear and nodded once at something that hadn't been spoken. They both walked out of Sanctuary leaving a wake of energy that made her and everyone else shiver. "What was all that about?" Am and Simi asked in unison. "An age old power struggle" Fang answered. Setting down the rag he had been cleaning the counter with Fang leaned against the bar. "My brother and Bear are both Aristo's". Amelie's eyes widened at that prospect. That amount of power in one room, it was a miracle that they hadn't thrown down right here. "Yes it is" Max said as if he knew just what she was thinking. Freaky, she knew there were people out there like that, hell she knew first hand from Ash, but it was still unnerving anytime it happened. And this dragon was very unnerving. Continuing he said "Luckily they are both relatively civilized which is why they left to talk. "Will someone tell the Simi what is going on! Her brain is all whirly and lost." Trying not to laugh at the demon Aimee answered, "don't worry about it Sim, it's boring animal politics." Huffing the demon went back to her food.

Getting up Am walked over to Max who was about to walk back into what she assumed was the Peltier household. Stopping short he turned to look at her, his gaze was very serious as he waited for her to get close enough. Before she could speak he did. "Bears history is his business and only his to tell you". "You're one spooky dude" Am replied. Grinning Max took a look around then vanished to wherever it was he stayed. Putting her hands on her hips Amelie thought to herself. I want some answers, and I'm going to get them.

After mounting their bikes Bear and Vane took off down Ursulines. Talking through telepathic thoughts Vane asked "Alright Bear you have me out here what do you want?" Responding the same way Bear said.

"I want to make sure that I'm not encroaching on anyone's pack territory."

"You're not, not like you could beat us anyhow" Vane said with a smile, even though he knew that even with the help of his brothers they may not stand a chance against this particular wolf. Not with the added Dark-Hunter abilities. Hell even in a fair fight it would be tough. They would have to make sure the Peltier's were close by just in case.

"Good, and if you guys ever need anything let me know. All I do is sit around; it feels good to get out once in a while."

Vane thought hard on his offer. A man like him never just gave out favors. Let alone to a rival pack. But a favor from Bear could be a huge ace in the hole if they ever needed it.

"That is a very generous offer, but why give one out. Unless you're asking for one first."

"Your smart" Bear replied. "Something major is going down and I need to make sure I have a fall back plan while I'm here. I know you and your brothers are all mated, and Talon has Sunshine and Declan. But I wanted to know if you still liked a good fight once in a while."

Turning to look at Bear as they raced down the road Vane looked hard at Bear as he answered. "We will do anything to keep us and ours safe, just don't bring it to our doorsteps."

Nodding in understanding Bear looked at Vane once then rounded the corner which would send them back toward Sanctuary. Parking back out front Vane held the keys out. Shaking his head Bear looked at him "Call it a gift of peace, Fang has his and there is one for Fury out back as well."

"Thank you" Vane said. Parting ways Bear left to go on patrol and Vane went back into Sanctuary.

Chapter 4

Knocking on the big wooden doors, Ein entered before they could answer. Sitting behind a large wooden desk was a man with jet black hair. It was cropped short to be stylish and the look on his face said he was annoyed by the intrusion. And with those swirling silver eyes it was quite intense. Two attractive women stood by the side of the desk eye balling him like their next meal. He had always been uncomfortable here. Here was Kalosis, the Atlantean hell realm. It had served as Ein's home now for centuries. It was also home to the oldest and most powerful Daimons. Three of which were waiting for him to explain himself. "What is it you want dog" one of the women said. He truly missed having Urian around, hell even Trates and Davyn had been ok, now that his boss' wife and daughter were back everything was annoying. "Now now Madea, I'm sure our were-hunter brethren has a good reason to be here." Moving his glacial stare off of Stryker's daughter, Ein focused on Stryker.

Ein had gone to him many centuries ago offering himself to stryker for immortality and power. Stryker accepted on the basis if he helped hunt down a particular wolf katagaria like himself. Ein only knew a few details, but what he did know was that this female was the next step on gaining the upper hand over other were's plus any other enemy's. He had been tracking her for years now, she was an elusive pain in the ass. For the longest time she had been on a protected island. The night he bartered his freedom for power was the night Ein had betrayed his brother. He had set up his family and friends for a slaughter. Caught off guard the Spathi Daimons tore through them and feasted on the potent souls of the sentinals. Bear still hated him for that. Why had he been given so much and himself so little, Ein was the only one who had switched from being Arcadian to Katagaria. He had spent years hiding himself from the others. Pushing those thoughts aside Ein spoke to Stryker.

"The woman you've been having me look for has surfaced my lord."

"Where?"

"New Orleans, she sailed in a few hours ago with a dark hunter."

Sighing Stryker looked agitated, "figures she would choose there to surface." Stryker had had no luck in that city in recent years, but he was far from giving up. New Orleans would be hard to hit with everyone who was there. The list went on and on, The DOW's, the new Malachi, several new hunters plus the local were's who weren't particularly fond of their cousins. Luckily the time untime was just around the corner. He knew for a fact that Ash would be distracted from that and he had already pulled resources to the west for it. "This is very do able, very very doable." "I agree" a voice in Stykers head said.

"Hello mother, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Don't take that tone with me Strykerius, you know I only do it for you."

Sighing Stryker shoed Ein and his wife and daughter to wait outside. As soon as they shut the door a woman who only stood a few inches shorter than Stryker materialized in the room. Eternally beautiful his mother looked at him with eyes that matched his. "With the time untime approaching many things are possible", pausing she thought for a moment with a wry grin. Just as Stryker was about to ask what, she spoke again. "It seems the proper cleanup was never made of my family. With that said, if the proper measures are taken, my powers on them will weaken enough for them to be freed." Stryker's breath caught. If the Atlantean gods were freed it would change the world.

"and just how do we do this mother?"

"it's simple really, while everyone is bothering with the reset, we just simply need to send enough power into Katoteros where my family is imprisoned at the moment of the reset. If we are lucky they will fail and with my family free it will only be a matter of time before they come for me."

"you don't seem overly worried about that"

"not in the slightest my dear Strykerius, for if they come for me I will just simply do what I did eleven thousand years ago and be happily on my way for some much needed revenge."

Stryker had learned from the best when it came to that, his mother had a hatred that burned so hotly it made his own look like a single match flame.

"well, preparations need to be made then"

"If you need me I'm always right here m'gios" Apollymi said in Stryker's head as she vanished from his office. Making the door open with a thought, Zephyra, Madea and Ein walked back in.

"What's the plan?" Zephyra asked. Drawing up some final ideas in his head Stryker looked at them. It's time we hunt a wolf and start scouting for the time untime. Summon some Spathi's, and see if we still have any friends who hold a grudge against a rogue wolf.

"With pleasure" Ein responded before disappearing.

Having left Sanctuary Amelie walked the streets in silence as she enjoyed the smells and scenery of the city. Stopping in Jackson square to people watch she leaned against the fence that surrounded the park in the square. She missed being around people, it hadn't been until she came of age and had mastered her powers that her father had let her leave the island. Before that her contact with the outside world had been limited. Moving on she strolled down Pirate Alley, she stopped the second she heard the scream. It had come from a block or so over, looking to make sure no one was around she flashed into her wolf form. Being a katagaria it was her base form and she could move faster in it. Using her heightened hearing she listened to her surroundings. Then she heard the Daimon taunting a human woman. Tearing off down the street she knew she had to be quick. Sprinting down another alley she slid to a stop so see 4 Daimons around a short blonde woman. Looking up one of the Daimons sneered. "Get out of here dog" Amelie growled at the insult. One of the other Daimons spoke "Looks like we lucked out with dinner and desert". Speaking Amelie's voice came through thick. "Leave her and I might make your death quick scum bag." Wolves' muzzles can't form words that same way a humans mouth could. This led to some problems when you were trying to be intimidating.

Unfortunately for Amelie it hadn't worked. Moving away from the woman the Daimons focused on her. "Run" Amelie projected into her head. Standing she took off sobbing. "That's going to cost you" one of the other Daimons said. "I don't think so" she replied before she took off towards them. Getting closer she jumped and changed back into her human form. Doing a flip over the group of Daimons she pulled out one of her knives and threw it, burying it in the back of one Daimon who burst apart into golden dust. Pulling her other blade free she spun as one of the others made a grab for her sending him into the wall, piercing his back he burst apart as well. Turning to face the other two she found that they were already fleeing. She threw her knife catching the second Daimon in the back but apparently missed his black mark. "Damn" she muttered as she took off after them. Before they reached the end of the alley she caught up to them. Pulling her blade free she made quick work of them. Every Daimon has a black mark. The second they take a soul into the body they are marked for life, and conveniently it makes a wonderful target on every single one of them.

Sheathing her blade she walked back to get her other one. As she bent over to grab it, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Turning around expecting to see more Daimons she saw no one. Reaching out with her senses she felt nothing. Yet she couldn't deny the fact that someone was watching her. Weird, she put her blade back in her boot and started off again.

Bear strolled the streets of the Quarter in silence. This was the first time he had been allowed to leave his home in centuries and he was reveling in every second of it. He loved his castle, but it was also his prison. He grimaced at the memories of what he had done to earn his lock down. He could still hear the screams. Clenching his fists together he pushed those thoughts back into where they were supposed to stay locked in his brain. After that night Acheron had come to him to teach him how to bury those memories. He owed it to his boss to stay in check now. Had it not been for Ash, Bear surely would have had a death sentence put on him by Artemis, the bitch. He paused by the quarter to watch the vendors, they were quite busy selling their trinkets and things, even this late in the evening. Enjoying what they thought was a safe life, if they only knew.

Bear loved smells. He always had, it was the way he lived. The way he stored things in memory, if he had ever locked something away it was there forever and he wanted to remember the smell of this city. Walking down an alley he looked around to make sure no one could see him. Confirming that he was alone he jumped up onto the roof of a building. Walking to the edge he looked down at the people walking around. He envied them, the simplicity of their lives. His life had never and would never be simple. Born an arcadian wolf he was thrown into a war at birth. Born as a human who could change into an animal he was hunted by his animal brethren who could change into humans. That was all that separated them, the difference of a human heart or one of an animal. Bear had learned how to fight very young. He always had his brother to train with. Together they had been unstoppable, until that unforgettable night. That one night had changed his life so much.

A scream brought Bear out of the past. Looking to the east he focused his hearing, but it was his wolf sense that pinged first. Thinking it was the new recruit Amelie he jumped to the next roof over. Landing with a graceful ease he moved over the roof tops until he found the alley where four Daimons had surrounded a young woman. About to drop down Bear stopped as a large brown timber wolf darted into the alley. He had been right, it was Amelie. Even from atop the roof he could smell her, she smelled like the outdoors. Like a breeze scented with wildflowers. It was heavenly and made his groin tighten.. She was fantastic, she moved with elegance only years of training could give you. He was impressed at her skills. And that body, it should be illegal to look that good. Shaking his head he muttered "what are you a prepubescent boy? Listen to yourself you idiot."

She dropped the last Daimon and started walking back to reclaim her other blade. Pulling back to the shadows Bear watched as she looked around. She had sensed him, but he didn't want her to see him. Not yet.

Chapter 5

Walking down Royal Amelie felt that she was being watched again. Turning to look behind her she saw no one, just a few tourists walking around. Turning back around she held down a startled yelp as she looked up to see an amused looking Bear.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she said to him. Up close she was overwhelmed by him. He was utterly masculine with short hair which wasn't quite all one color; it was a mix of brown, black, auburn and white, a strong face which was hidden behind that beard. Which up close was also multicolored, it started black as night then faded into a dark red then faded again into a blonde down at the tips. And his scent, it took every will in her body not to lean forward and bury her face in his neck to inhale him. He smelled woodsy, with an earthy undertone. Sure he wore nice cologne but his skin made her mouth water. And even more mouthwatering was his body. He was relatively short for a dark hunter, around 6 foot maybe, maybe 6'2" in his boots, but boy was he built. His shirt hugged some thick abs that looked like they could break steel. He had broad shoulders which were thick with corded muscle. Realizing she had taken too long in her hot once over she blushed slightly before saying "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"Because I like scaring people, you should see my squire when I hide in suits of armor". He gave her a grin that set her body on fire. Why was she acting like this? Sure he was good looking, but she was ogling him like a horny school girl. She smiled in turn at the thought of a suit of armor coming to life though. Watching her, his cock twitched even more. He was staring at her full lips as she smiled, lips that were meant to be kissed until they were swollen from it. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful, she wasn't thin but what she had wasn't fat. It was muscle from something, training he assumed with the way she moved. But she still looked soft, he wondered what her long legs would feel like wrapped around him as he buried himself into her wetness. Without thinking he slowly dipped his head to capture her lips. She tasted amazing as he played his tongue against hers.

Amelie couldn't breathe as he kissed her, it was hot and passionate. She tasted him and it was of raw power. Her body flared to life as she kissed him. Her breasts taught under her corset. She could feel herself getting wet already. God what was it about this man that set her on fire like this. Breaking the kiss he looked at her. Her eyes still half closed he wanted to take her right here on the street, but he wasn't animal enough to do that. Especially not to a woman like her, she deserved the very best. And that thought surprised him. He had never felt like that toward any other women. Let alone one he had literally just met. He released his hold on her, against his body's wishes which were screaming to pull her back. His manhood was pushing into his pants at a painful level and he hoped no one saw it, but at the moment he didn't care, all of his attention was on Amelie. She was different, that he would take to the bank for sure.

Amelie's head swam at the heat she felt for him. Not only did she want him, she felt like she needed him. Her inner wolf growled, she wanted to bed the Alpha in front of her. "your place or mine?" he asked. "Yours" she answered as she kissed him again, a second later she felt them flash to a dark room. He pushed her back against a large bed that looked soft and inviting. She made his shirt disappear which made her suck in her breath. He was huge! She could see why the Celts were so feared. With a man like Bear coming at them she was surprised anyone was left alive. She ran her hands over his barrel chest down to his tree trunk abs. The man was built like a rock. And everything was covered with a fine layer of dark hair. She had never really liked the hairy chest look but on him it was all she could do to keep her pants on.

Bear was warmed by the look on Amelie's face, it was pure passion. He had never had this happen to him. Usually a she wolf demands to be championed. He had never had one throw herself at him, or be this attracted to one instantly. Amelie made a squeak sound as her own top disappeared. The look on Bears face said that he enjoyed what he saw. "twas just returning the favor" he said in a thick Scottish brogue before dipping his head to tease her taught right nipple. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her. She ran her hands over the thick muscles in his shoulders. Moving up he teased and nibbled her neck. She writhed under him wanting her release. Looking at her, Bear knew just what she wanted and was more than happy to oblige. Both of their pants dissolved into nothing making Bear stop. He paused to look down at the woman beneath him. She was exquisite, her skin supple and soft in all the right places. Definition lines ran down her stomach, moving lower he saw that she was smooth all over. His mouthwatering, he captured her lips once more as he moved his hand lower to caress her tender folds.

Amelie moaned into Bears mouth as he touched her. His touch was surprisingly tender for a man of his stature. His fingers worked her towards her first climax. When it finally hit she bucked underneath him. Her body shook as the pleasure rocked her. God it had been too long since her last partner. But no one had gotten her going like the man she was with now. Amelie let out a guttural moan as he pushed into her. Scoring his back with her nails she moved her hips against him. The air around them started to crackle, sex always heightened the magic of their kind. She knew that both of them were charging up with this. Bear held back a moan as he delved into her wetness. She was amazing, tight and wet he moved in and out of her. Together they thrusted and writhed until Bear and Amelie reached climax together. As they did the room shook with the raw energy of their love making, snaps of energy ricocheted all over. Looking down at her Bear spoke still riding out the last of his orgasm "you are incredible". Smiling from the high of her own climax she looked up "you weren't too bad yourself". "Good, because I'm far from done with you.

Getting that familiar ping in the back of his mind Bear knew it was sun up. He and Amelie had only finished maybe an hour before. Bear should be asleep but he wanted to remember this night in the fullest detail possible. It had been fantastic and he would remember it forever, long after Amelie even being a were-hunter would live. Playing with a tendril of her hair he scent marked her in his memory. She was quite possibly his favorite scent. And he loved his forest smells. Stirring in his arms she looked up at him with a sleepy grin. "I think I might actually be sore after all of that". Grinning Bear kissed her forehead. "well worth it on my end". "mmmm yes" she agreed. "So why do they call you Bear?" "Heh, until I hit puberty I had no name. Both of my parents were killed very young and I was left to care for my brother." She noted the pained look on his face as he said that last part. She knew something must have happened to him. "When I became full grown and came into my powers the rest of my clan called me Mathan as a joke, but it stuck. Mathan is Gaelic for Bear. And thus the name was born." "Seems fitting enough." Now that she had him talking she wondered if she could get more from him. Deciding to try for something deeper she went for it. "What happened the night you turned into a dark hunter?" Taking a deep breath his gaze became very distant, very hurt. His brow furrowed as he started to speak. "I was betrayed by my brother…he had a different idea of who he thought should run the pack. He went to the Daimons and bargained with them. In place of my death and the death of our clan he was given power and immortality, but he also became a slave to the Daimons." Amelie shuddered at his story; she hugged him tight wanting to comfort him for his loss. She had grown up alone for the most part. Sure she had her papa, but she had known right off that he wasn't her real father. But he had been there for her, and that was more than what Bear had had. Not wanting to cause him any more pain she left it at that.

A knock on the door ended their time together. Talon spoke saying he had needed to talk to Bear about something rather urgent. Making a pair of sleeping pants appear Bear kissed Amelie.

"I need you to watch Sunshine and Declan for me".

"Of course, but where are you going?"

"Ash called me in for some backup out west, apparently the people who were entrusted to save to world can't do it on their own and I'm the only one for the job."

"Conceited enough? And why do you get all the fun?"

"Sunshine's cousin is being caught in the crossfire; Sundown and Cabeza are already tangled in it too."

"Well shit, ya I'll take care of em for ye" Looking at the living room where Sunshine and Declan were playing Talon knew Bear would take care of them like his own. He could tell by the longing in his eyes that he was watching his own family. Clapping the man on the back, Talon smiled at Bear. "Hopefully this doesn't take long, a few days at most."

"Not a problem man, they will be safe with me."

Listening to their conversation through the closed door Amelie could hear the hurt in Bears voice as they spoke about Talon's family. She wanted to know so badly about Bear's history, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. It was that hurt that had led him to become a Dark Hunter, and they didn't talk about didly shit about their pasts. Knowing that this was a futile effort she flashed herself to her room in the Hunter's house. Needing to get back to work she went in to take a shower so that she could get back to the streets. Knowing firsthand what the Gallu demons were capable of she wanted the scum dead and cold. Stripping her clothes she stepped under the warm water. Letting the heat soothe her muscles she thought about the Gallu. A disgusting race of demons, created by the Sumerian pantheon to battle against the Atlantean charonte demons. Cruel killers, plain and simple. She closed her eyes as she thought back to when she was just a pup. It was fuzzy but she still remembered the Gallu attack on her pack. She was hiding in some dense underbrush when one of them had seen her. Dragging her out the Gallu woman had just begun trying to feed on her when there was a searing light. Panting under the weight of the dead demon, her body weak she had looked around in the haze of destruction. That was when her papa had shown up; he had spoken to her not out loud, but in her head. He told her that he would take care of her because she was special. Even more special than she already knew. Later he had explained that due to the Gallu bite she would have the demons powers. Apparently as the demon had died its blood had mixed in her own wounds. Without trying Am had become immortal, a demon and katagaria. Her powers were surpassed by few, mostly by those of gods. Even then she could hold her own against some. Turning the water off Amelie stepped out of the shower to towel off. Thinking back to her night with Bear she shivered. Biting her lower lip she grinned. It had been amazing, she was sad it had to be over so quick. Gasping she caught herself on the sink as her hand started burning. FUCK it felt like it was on fire. Looking down her mood went from happy to horrified, Am knew what the intricate design was on her palm. It was a mating mark. "No way" she breathed. It wasn't possible. After all this time, she had thought it would never happen. Sucking in her breath she grimaced, she had just fucked Bear in more ways than one.

Bear was watching T.V. with Sunshine and Declan. He wasn't tired yet even though it was late morning already. He would have plenty of time to sleep later, for now he was enjoying the company. Reaching for the bowl of popcorn Declan had requested Bear hissed in pain as his hand started burning. "Son of a bitch" he said shaking his hand. Looking up he apologized for cursing but wanted to curse even louder as he saw what was on his hand. His eyes wide Sunshine took his hand. "Is that what I think it is?" All he could do was shake his head. It's all he had ever wanted, but its timing sucked like hell. Sunshine inspecting it closer spoke "I'm confused, I thought you could only get these after intercourse." Looking away from her Bear shut his eyes for a long beat. When he opened them again Sunshine was glaring at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "Did you get laid in my house?" Taking too long to answer her she pinched his arm. "Ow!" "That's nothing compared to what you're in for Bear." But he already knew that. He was a dead man, Ash was going to tear him a new one. Not to mention Amelie would probably castrate him. Gods he was screwed, he always knew just how to make things horrible. It was practically a skill. "This isn't good, this reaaaaallllly isn't good" he said drawing the word out. Starting to freak out he took a deep breath, get a hold of yourself wolf. You're an immortal, shape shifting, vampire hunter, you can handle this. Yeah right, he had no idea on how to even start going about this. Standing up he pulled his phone out of his pocket hitting the first speed dial for Ash. Holding the phone up to his ear he looked at Sunshine and Declan as a ray of hope went through him. Maybe he could have the family he'd always wanted. Pushing that thought back he cursed mentally as it went straight to his leader's voicemail. "Ash, it's Bear, I have a pretty serious situation I need you to call me back ASAP." Ending the call Bear took another deep breath, I'll have to find her once it's dark. Standing Sunshine walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "If you're anything like my husband, which judging from the way you eat and wench", saying the last with a wink. "I would say you two were long lost brothers, then I know you can make it through this." Pausing she took a necklace from around her neck and held it out to him. Dangling on the chain was the emblem of the Morrigan. "If you're ever in true trouble this will help guide you." Taking the chain putting it around his neck Bear thanked Sunshine. Taking his leave from them he went back to his room and shut the door. Sitting down on the bed he laid back. Rolling over he could smell Amelie on his sheets. Hardening at the thoughts of the previous night he groaned. What had he gotten himself into? He would have to confront Amelie and tell her that she would just have to move on. He grimaced at the prospect of being impotent, but he wouldn't drag her down with him. For some unknown reason he couldn't do that to her. Plenty of mates had forced their partners to stay around. Not that Bear ever could, he wanted someone who loved him and there was no chance that Amelie would love him after just one night of sex. But in the back of his mind he felt a pull towards her. "This has to be exhaustion talking." Dissolving his clothes he pulled the sheets up and took a deep breath. Amelie truly smelled exquisite, feminine and wild. He would remember it for all eternity.

Chapter 6

Stryker stepped through the his bolt hole into a small clearing in a patch of woods. Stepping through with him was Ein, Madea, Davyn and two dozen of his Spathi Daimons. An elite warrior class of the oldest and best trained fighters Stryker had at his disposal. A few minutes passed as Stryker turned an irritated look from the full moon to Ein. "You said they would be here." Looking at him eye for eye Ein replied "they will be." As Ein finished speaking a flash of light told Stryker that their…..for lack of better words partners finally showed up. Four men of equal height all sized up Stryker and his minions. The first to speak was a man with shoulder length dark auburn hair, "It's been a long time Stryker, I see your well" Nodding his head Stryker looked at the other three men who stood with their hands on the hilts of their swords. "As are you Damos, I see you still have some friends as well." One of the other men turned to Stryker, he had short black curls "And more than capable of kicking your pathetic pansy asses." "I think it would be quite the interesting fight Sebastian, but for now I have called you here on friendly terms". Although the were-hunters and Daimons were cousins by birth. They didn't always see eye to eye and spent as much time fighting each other as they did everyone else. The other two men looked like they were brothers; the only difference between them was their eye color. Both with long brown hair one had deep midnight blue eyes, the other with eyes so light blue he could be confused as blind. Stryker eyed them both "And you two are who then?" Damos spoke "They heard that a man named Bear would be in this time period and want some blood. Ein's eyes glinted evilly. Stryker looked at him raising an eyebrow. "My brother seems to be some of the backup in New Orleans at the moment…and is quite friendly with the she wolf you're hunting." "Small world" Stryker replied. Turning his gaze on the brothers he said "You two know Bear personally then?" "Yes" they said in unison. Ein stepped forward, "They are the last of their pack. The only two wolves to escape from Bear when he rid Scotland of our kind." "Interesting and just how was it you two escaped?" "Again they spoke in unison, their voices both resonated with a deep rumbling. "We ran, to live to fight another day." Nodding his head Stryker opened a bolt hole back to Kalosis, "Well if you gentlemen will follow me, I'll show you to your temporary home."

Standing around a larger war table Stryker looked at the other men in the room. To his right stood Zephyra, Madea, and Davyn. To his left Ein, on Ein's left were Damos, Sebastian and the twins whom still hadn't released the information on their names and about half a dozen more Spathi leaders. "We will need to time everything perfectly if we are to release the energy correctly, by doing so we will give the Atlantean gods enough power to free themselves." Interrupting, one of the other Daimons spoke "But isn't that a bad thing?" Apollymi appeared in the room next to Stryker, she was beautiful and ethereal. Her long white hair fell around her shoulders and she stood as tall as some of the men. Blasting the Daimon with a god bolt he fell to the floor growling in pain. "The release of the Atlantean gods will mean the release of me you fool." Looking at his mother with a very perturbed scowl he continued, "They will come to try take their vengeance on Apollymi and in doing so will set her free. The time untime will have been reset and we will finally have our own vengeance on the world." And he would get his vengeance on his so called mother. For years they had been growing apart, he had been her pawn for centuries, had slit his own sons throat for her yet she still wasn't happy because all she cared about was her poor Apostolos. Whatever, he just hoped she believed his plan was just for their release and not for boosting Stryker's own powers enough to kill Apollymi. Everything had to go perfectly in order for it to work. He had his people ready to capture his bitch step sister Katra and her husband Sin. He would need Katra to siphon god powers and Sin was just a bonus surplus of said powers. With those of Sin and the excess he would take from Kat he would be able to kill Apollymi and then take her powers as well. He would be invincible and his people would be able to walk the world free and clear once more. Turning to his attention back on the people in the room, Stryker took one long last breath before he nodded once and spoke. "In three days' time we will initiate our plan. Everything must happen to the last letter, if not we will fail. And I refuse to fail. That being said, you all have your details. Go begin your preparations as everything will start the morning of the 21st .After that we will be the new power on Earth and there isn't a large enough force to stop us."

Bear had been pacing his room waiting for the sun to go down, he got that familiar feeling that said his nemesis was gone for the night. He walked out waving goodbye to Sunshine. "Good luck!" she said as he closed the door behind him. He was going to need it. Not just with Amelie but something that he couldn't put his finger on. There was a for lack of being any nerdier "a disturbance in the force". Quoting star wars, ya he had problems alright, but it didn't change the feeling of impending doom he had. Throwing his leg over his own Srad which was painted like the tattoo on his body which looked like tree roots he revved the throttle once wanting to hear that familiar purr. He grinned as he aimed himself at the gator that was Talon's pet. Letting the throttle fly open Bear kicked up chunks of dirt as he raced toward the gator, when he was a few feet away he teleported himself to the main road hitting the pavement at breakneck speeds. Letting the wind in his hair distract him he drove toward the Hunter's house.

Slowing his bike Bear pushed the intercom button for the gate, squeezing past the gate as it opened slowly Bear pulled up the drive. Parking, he took a deep breath looking at the house. Swinging his leg off his bike he stood up and rolled his shoulders, the familiar weight of his gear was reassuring to him. Walking up he was about to knock on the door when it opened showing him Kyrian and Julian. Lowering his raised hand feeling like a goober Bear looked back at them as they gave him a man to man look. He knew shit had hit the fan but for Julian Alexander to be here that had to be bad. Julian was never a Dark Hunter, but as a man he was rivaled only by his best friend Kyrian. Together they were going to conquer Rome, but after being trapped as a sex slave in a book and Kyrian being murdered, Rome went undefeated. They both took a step to the side to let him in and as he passed they said in unison "Good luck", "Yeah that seems to be a theme for today." Bear replied. Kyrian nodded to the stairs. "She's up there, third door on the left." "Thanks." Bear said as he teleported up to the floor above. Walking to the right door Bear knocked lightly before he opened the door.

His breath caught as he saw Amelie standing in the middle of the room next to the bed. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Walking over to her she raised her hand putting her finger to his lips before he could speak. "I know this is the last thing you need and I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know the code you Dark Hunters have to follow and that this is impossible to try and work with." She watched as so many different emotions played across his face. The fates were cruel bitches who loved messing with people. And to drop this on a man who wanted nothing but a family of his own was just mean. To put something so close and yet have it so out of reach. Bear closed his eyes thinking of the right words to say as he savored her fingers on his face.

"Amelie" "you can call me Am" she said quietly. "Am, I can't do this to you. I won't force any of this onto you, you're free to go if you'd like." The fact that he even offered that stunned her, if she did that he would be impotent for life. And while being a pair of immortals that would be a really, really long time. It wasn't unheard of for their kind to force mates, yet he was willing to let her walk. She tried not tearing up at such a selfless act but she couldn't help it. Before she could stop herself she said. "No." He raised his eyebrow "No?" She shook her head as she looked up at him. "I don't want to do that to someone like you. I want to take a little time and get to know you better." "Right, time, like dating?" She smiled at the prospect. "Yes like dating. We have three weeks before anything needs to be done." Bear frowned at the other half of the problem. Artemis owned his ass and there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she would let HIM go. Not after all the shit he gave her once he was converted. When she took his soul he wouldn't let her tamper with his were-hunter powers. She had beaten him for god knows how long before Acheron intervened. And speaking of the big guy he would blow a gasket at this. Sighing Bear looked at Am and knew what he had to do. He stepped forward and kissed her for all he was worth.

Am's body melted against Bear's as he kissed her. She knew in her gut what his choice was and that he was sacrificing everything for her. She felt horrible that she had done this to him. Noticing her frown, Bear lifted her chin gently. "What's a look like that doing on such a bonnie face?" "I'm sorry that this…" This time he cut her off and shook his head. "It was a mutual decision and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I don't regret what we did. Not in the slightest. Things are just gonna be hard as hell for a bit."

Nodding her head Am just hugged Bear. She usually hated any sort of feeling helpless, but here in Bears arms she could make an exception. He was warm and hard, yet soft at the same time. And she couldn't get enough of his scent; it was overwhelming and made her feel like she was home. She moved to deeply inhale and coughed as putrid sulfur burned her nose and lungs. Coughing her and Bear swung about coming face to face with a man who stood well over 6 feet tall. Without hesitation Bear swung at the man landing a blow to his stomach lifting him several feet off the floor. Growling they both turned on the man. Am spoke gritting her teeth as she stared at the demon, "Kalidas, what makes you think your welcome here?" Grinning at her he revealed several rows of serrated teeth "My current master does actually and he wants to finally meet you."

Suddenly the room exploded into chaos, just as a dozen more demons popped into the room, Kyrian and Julian burst through the door swords in hand. One of the demons made a grab for Amelie but she hit it with in the head with a concentrated bolt of electricity eliciting a loud crack. The demon fell over dead with a tiny hole in his forehead. Julian swung his sword in a short arc taking the arm off another as he shouted "Kyrian, I thought Ash proofed your house to keep out beasties like these." Stabbing his own demon in the heart Kyrian glared at Julian "He did that's how I knew they were here, but they shouldn't have been able to get through either way!" Bear had his own sword out but he wasn't making any headway they were rushing him so bad all he could do was defend. He looked past his attackers just long enough to see another demon trying to put a metriazo collar on Am. If they managed to get it on her it would make her almost human, the collars send out little ionic pulses which negate a were-hunter's magic. Before he could warm her the demon snapped it around her neck. Amelie growled in irritation as someone put a collar on her, she surged it with so much electricity it all but flew off of her. She turned to confront the one stupid enough to try it, dagger in hand she spun and saw the female demon that stood there like she had seen a ghost. "Sorry darling that trick doesn't work on me." Amelie grinned as she stabbed the demon in the head dropping her instantly. Bear didn't understand as he watched Amelie stand unaffected by the collar. If they had gotten that around his neck he would have been screwed. With a renewed vigor Bear fought off the demons, it had been so long since his last fight that he felt himself picking up to his normal speed.

Kalidas blasted a giant hole in the wall and jumped out of the house landing in the yard. Amelie jumped out after him, landing in the yard she squared off with the demon. They exchanged several blasts of telekinetic force, neither of which making any headway. As they fought, most of the others had made it outside as well. Using her peripherals she saw Kyrian and Bear back to back. The two of them were an impressive sight. There truly was no equal to them when it came to a sword. They flowed like water, the blades just an extension of their arms as the sliced and stabbed. Julian however was becoming cut off from the rest of them. He tried fighting back to the other men but was being swarmed with all of these damn demons and even more seemed to be appearing. This brought her back to why they were even here in the first place.

Kalidas looked around and knew this was a losing battle. The only reason they had been able to get through the defenses were because of Stryker. And now that they were outside the swords were just cutting through his men. Kalidas growled before he yelled "Retreat! Grab the important ones and get the hell out of here." Lunging forward to the she wolf, he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her blade deep in his side. Not a killing blow, certainly hurt like one though, with that thought he teleported them to her to the cell in Kalosis. One of the others he couldn't see popped in behind him with the oracle. "Perfect" he whispered as he vanished.

Bear was about to stab another demon when they all vanished. Holding his stance he looked around confused as he only saw Kyrian. "Any ideas as to what the fuck just happened?" Kyrian shook his head. "No, I'm just glad the wife and kids were at grandmas. I need Ash here now to see why the hell they were even able to get in. He told me nothing could get past the defenses." Bear realized that both Am and Julian weren't joining the conversation. Looking around he didn't see them. Hell he couldn't even sense them anymore. Panic started to set in as he called for her. Nothing, pulling his cell out he had just started dialing Ash when he and Savitar appeared in front of them. Kyrian stepped forward, "Ash what the fu…." Ash held his hand up cutting him off as he got that faraway look in his eye. Like he wasn't here with you anymore. Kyrian and Bear exchanged a quick glance not knowing what to do. Ash blinked his eyes once and just turned to stare at Savitar. Technically they were both his higher ups. Savitar leader of the wear's and Ash leader of the Dark-Hunters. The fact that neither of them had yet to say a word and had that look on their face's that said there was an unpleasant taste in their mouths. Ash turned to Kyrian as he took a deep breath. "To answer your question they had help from a god which is why they were able to get in. The real problem now lies in the fact that, said god shouldn't have that kind of power and he now holds an oracle, a demon-wear hybrid and about two dozen others ranging from gods to more gods. And they are all in the one place that I can't go. Not to mention the universe could be unraveling soon, so all of this really might not matter." "Sav, I'll leave this one to you I have to get to the others." With that he vanished, leaving Savitar to explain whatever was happening and hopefully where Am was. Savitar turned to Kyrian "If you would give us a few minutes, you'll find that your house has been restored along with your demon be gone." Kyrian turned and left without another word. Turning his attention to the man who was oozing pissed off and lethal Bear stood his ground to Savitar. "You are in for some serious mind fucks wolf."

Bear was about to ask what he was talking about when he appeared in front of the entire Peltier clan and everyone else who presumably was associated with and or lived with them. Bear took a step to the side towards Vane and Fury who looked bored from waiting. Fang spoke saying "Sav, what gives? We've still got customers." "Shops closed for now." He replied. "We have a major problem and you guys get to be the muscle for it." Fury grunted "Aren't we always?" Turning a peeved stare to Fury, Sav spoke again "Cut me off again and I'll cut you in half with the edge of a coin." Looking at the wolves in turn he sighed "I never apologize for anything so don't expect one now, but you have a sister." Vane looked confused as Fang said "Ya, several in-laws that everyone knows about." "No, another litter mate." Savitar said. Everyone looked to the wolf brothers who stared in shock. Vane looked up, leveling a glacial stare are Sav. "How? We grew up knowing all of our siblings." "MM, in fact you didn't. There was a night that your pack was attacked by a group of Gallu demons. One of the few major outbreaks that ever happened. I wiped all of your memories because we couldn't have you knowing about them at the time. The same night I found a pup that had been contaminated with Gallu blood. Such a combination would have been sought out for different reasons. So I kept her safe." "Wait, wait, wait, you dicked around in my head?" Fang said. Certainly explains a lot, one of the others muttered, eliciting a moment of laughs.

"Why tell us now?" Vane asked.

"Major shit is going down and your sister needs you. More importantly the world needs you. We have some major players here including Stryker and his newly transformed Daimon army."

"I'm so sick of being in the firing line of that ass hole." Bear muttered.

Maxx turned a confused look to Bear.

"A locked down Dark Hunter with no real protection. They tried breaking in a few times." Bear muttered. Savitar stopped as if he was having a conversation in his head. Hell he probably was. His face twisted like he had a bad taste in his mouth then went back to normal again. Bear moved closer to Maxx,

"What do you make of this?"

"I'm not sure. It's a very ballsy play even for Stryker. And I'm sure the time untime has something to do with it as well. And you can bet it won't just be the Daimons involved. A play this large will require more parties. Plus there are always those who will jump on the wagon if they believe they are on the winning side."

"Just more for the slaughter then."

"Agreed, now it's just time to wait and see what their actual goals are."

Before Bear could say anything else he was pulled into a room he had never been in before. He looked around seeing a couple dozen chairs and a throne of sorts. After a minute it clicked with him as he realized this was the Omegrion. Odd, it didn't smell like any animal other than him. Savitar must have it on lock down. Speaking of the man he appeared only a few feet in front of him and he didn't look happy. Bear stood his ground as dumb as that was. If the man wanted him dead he would be dead. Crap, that meant he was going to keep him around to torture. Joy.

"Did you really think I had forgotten that you stole the sanctity of my daughter?"

"I wasn't the first one to steal it; she knew what she was doing."

A vein started to bulge in Savitars head, but Bear really couldn't help himself.

"Congrats, you are the volunteer to hold off our problems while I rally the troops." With that Sav disappeared, leaving Bear alone for a moment. Bear tried to return to New Orleans but Savs voice echoed in his head "Nuh uh" With that Bear was dropped ungracefully in a clearing. He looked around confused seeing only a sunset. Then he saw it, no not a sunset, a wave of lights and fires on the horizon.

Chapter 7

Amelie stared off into the darkness. She had no idea where she was or why she was here. Something had taken Julian not long after their arrival. She had tried yelling for someone and had come to find out her powers didn't work in her cell. So here she sat, steaming, wanting blood, but stuck in the dark. If anyone ever came back she was going to rip them in half and bathe in their blood. She started to curse the darkness again when Julian appeared next to her bloody and ragged. "Jesus, what the hell happened to you?"

"Amelie, this is a major, pardon the French, cluster fuck. Stryker is going to free the Atlantean gods."

Amelie didn't breathe as that sank in. The last time there were angry Atlanteans the world damn near ended. She stared at Julian for another moment before ripping off a piece of what was left of his shirt to wrap a gaping wound on his arm. Pulling it tight Julian grimaced. "Why bring us all here then? Is he just getting people out of the way?"

"Well, I'm here because they wanted my powers to see the future. I said no and then they beat the crap out of me. They are capturing everything they can. Daimons and demons alike are rounding up the lesser gods and demigods. The real kicker though is that they have Katra and Sin, they're using her to siphon the others powers. What they are going to do with them I don't know yet."

Amelie sat back in shock; nothing like this had ever been done, ever, in all history. It was so ballsy it almost seemed out of character for Stryker. "But….why? Why now?"

Julian shook his head with a shrug which made him grimace. "Tired of being shit on is my guess. With his Daimons using the Gallu blood they are damn near invincible. From what I can tell he is sucking up the powers of everyone else just to boost his own and to release the Atlantean gods."

"I thought they were gone forever though"

"Not quite, if enough power is sent into Katoteros they can be freed. And then all hell will literally break loose. It would end the world as we know it."

Before Amelie could start her next sentence something grabbed her from behind and teleported her into a cage with several others. One she recognized as Solin, a demigod from Greece, who looked very pissed off. She stood up and moved to put her hand on one of the bars of the cage. A woman she didn't know looked at her "I wouldn't do that if I were you. They mess with our powers and send them back at us." Joy, trapped still she looked around and saw dozens more cages with hundreds of others in them including Katra and Sin who were trapped under a couple of diktyon's.

"Anyone know what's going on?"

Soling looked at her "We're here as cattle."

"Care to elaborate there Mr. Sunshine?"

He turned his head to Kat, "Stryker is using her to siphon all of our powers, seems he wants an Atlantean family reunion. He's using her kid as leverage, if she complies, the kid lives."

She never liked Stryker and knew that he was a lowlife, but this was low even for him.

"Family reunion?"

"Ya, he is planning on waking them up to free mommy dearest."

Am gulped, if the destroyer were to get out of Kalosis it would destroy the world, hence her oh so appropriate title. They had to get out of here and quick, even then they would have a fight of a life time to deal with. She scanned the sea of Daimons and demons wanting a piece of every single one of them.

Bear stood there staring at the enemy, it would only be a matter of time until they noticed him and he had no idea how long back up was going to be. If something needed to be done it had to be done soon, real soon. He checked his sword on his back taking comfort in the familiar grip of the handle and flashed his kilt on. He knew right where Stryker was, the ego maniac had made that easy to find, by using a massive throne in the middle of everything. Bear took a deep breath before he teleported himself at the base of the throne.

Landing in a small clearing 3 things took his breath away. The first was that Amelie was close, her enchanting scent wafted through the rank stink of demon. Even that tiny amount of her was enough to make his blood start pumping. The second was that there were two men standing off to his left. The last time he had seen them he had been trying to kill them and took out a Village of Daimons instead. They were the only two wolves to get away from him during his hunting in Scotland. The third was a blonde man whom he hadn't seen since the night of his death. He hadn't changed; he only wore his hair different and wore modern clothes. Ein was standing next to a Daimon who hadn't bothered to look up after Bear's arrival. Ein slowly turned his head toward Bear.

"It's been a long time brother."

Amelie turned as soon as she felt him. Bear was here, that thought alone made everything okay. With him here her world was complete and she would fight with him to the end to save it. She looked toward Srtyker's throne. Although she couldn't physically see him, she knew he was there. She kept looking hoping for a sight of her mate but was only rewarded with several showers of sparks followed by a fire ball that lit up the sky like a second sun.

"You are no brother to me Ein, not after what you did."

Bear unsheathed his sword and held ready in a battle stance.

"Are you going to draw your blade against me or will you leave it to your lackeys over there?" Motioning with his head to the Kerr brothers who both had their weapons drawn.

Ein drew his weapon, but before his foot made contact with his next step he flashed himself to his brother. Bear countered Eins attack and a shower of sparks erupted from their blades. Bear flashed himself and Ein followed in one quick second they flashed several more times lighting the area with more sparks as their swords clashed. As Bear brought his sword down against Eins a demon flew at him. Without a second thought he lifted his hand and blasted the demon with a massive fireball. He saw Stryker disappear from his throne and knew he had to move fast. Bear knew that overall this fight was futile, but he didn't care so long as he killed Ein. Bear flashed himself toward Stryker but met Ein instead.

"You've been practicing Ein."

"Just for you brother, so that I may kill you again!"

Bear brought his sword around to deflect a blow from one of the Kerr wolves. He turned to see the other joining the fight as well. Now squaring off against 3 very angry wolves Bear new he was running out of time. He had to stop Stryker from doing whatever it was he was doing. Bear parried a blow from Ein and ducked another from one of the Kerr's. He flashed himself closer and stumbled as he landed right in front of a cage. He kept flashing himself around attacking at Ein and defending from the others. He was trying to piece together a complete picture of his surroundings. He saw the Daimnons and demons closing ranks around the fight. He saw Stryker in a cage with Kat and Sin and he saw Amelie. He paused just long enough to hear her shout "Go get em baby!" That renewed his vigor as he pulled a knife out and went on the offensive. Flashing himself again he arced his sword toward Eins head, his brother blocked but barely in time. Bear saw a twinge of fear and then anger in his eyes. If Bear could just get some of the others out of the cage he would have some help.

Flashing close to one he brought his sword down to break the lock but the blow was deflected by one of the other wolves. He cursed the other wolf mentally and saw that the army around him was slowly coming closer. They were trying to corner him. In one fluid movement he flashed himself threw his knife, flashed again and struck the older Kerr brother in the shoulder as his knife buried itself in his back. Bear grinned as the look of disbelief came across his face along with the shock on his brothers face. Bear turned dropping his sword and raising his hands he let his powers surge forward bringing a blast of fire from his mouth that seared through 50 yards of Daimon and demon alike. He conjured more fire and brought it in a wide swirling circle around the cages bringing swirls of flames to eat any remaining enemies inside the circle, his brother and the mutt were sparred, they would just deflect the flames. The energy he was using would drain him quickly. After that it would only be a short while until his death. By using this much energy he would make himself mortal. Every dark hunter had a way of doing it, his was a curse. To ultimately protect, he would give the ultimate sacrifice.

Amelie watched in awe at the power display Bear was giving. The energy and concentration for that type of magic attack was monumental. Even the others in the cages seemed impressed. Solin let out a low whistle of satisfaction. The maelstrom of fire surrounding them was so intense it hurt her eyes, but she didn't dare look away at the risk of something happening to Bear. A loud screech however drew her attention above them. She swallowed as she saw hundreds if not thousands of demons flying above them. Bear seemed to know they were there because any time one dove towards them a lick of fire would reach out and consume them. She didn't know how long he could hold this, she knew she had to try and do something.

Acheron and Savitar landed in a grassy patch with several dozen others. Among them were those they could recruit from the Sanctuary's. All of the Peltiers and the inhabitants of Sanctuary were there including Max. The Panthers from the Inferno sanctuary were there. And several others from around the world were there. Zarek an ex dark hunter turned god was there with his silver claws gleaming in the darkness. And Nick with his Dogs. Even Artemis and several other Greek gods were there. None of them spoke as they saw a firestorm so great it was impressive even from this distance. Ash looked over to Savitar. "Really?"

"He slept with my daughter, he's lucky I didn't just kill him."

Ash did have to give him that. Although he just might get his wish. Hell, he had cursed his best friend on the planet, now his mortal enemy Nick still hated Ash for what happened. Thinking about the now, he knew Bear was draining himself. It was only a matter of time until he would be mortal.

Max turned his attention to the creatures flying above their targets. Damos was here. With a feral growl Maxis transformed into his true form of a massive dragon. He let out a loud snarl and flapped his wings taking to the skies. The others all watched stunned that they were seeing this side of Max. And beyond that the fact that even though his wing looked like it had taken massive damage he was flying.

Ash looked around once more before shouting "Let's go!"

Bear felt his powers draining quickly, but a massive power ripple snapped his attention a ways away from the battle field. Reinforcements were finally here. Bear let out a wolf howl in triumph and picked up his sword. His focus still on the fire he would have to stand and fight instead of teleporting. Ein and the younger Kerr stood up. Their clothes singed, Ein let out a battle yell as he charged Bear. Their swords met in a loud clang of sparks. Bear brought another knife up to catch the Kerr's blade. He pushed them both back and started attacking them in earnest. Bear felt his powers draining as his hold on the fire started slipping. With a tired breath he let go of the fire and let it slowly disappear. Ein grinned and brought his sword around cutting Bear on the arm making him yell in protest. Bear looked over to Amelie and saw that someone else was opening the cage. He saw Ash helping Kat and Sin fight back the demons that were now trying to overrun them. Bear turned with a thought and threw his sword into the other wolf burying it to the hilt in his heart. Ein seized the moment and in turn stabbed Bear in the chest, barely missing his dark hunter mark over his heart. The moment brought him back all those years ago when he had done the exact same thing.

Only this time he knew there would be no god to offer him a job and "vengeance". Bear fell to his knees and coughed up some blood as he watched the chaos around him. Were hunters in both forms fought tooth and nail against the demons and Daimons that remained. He didn't see Stryker or his entourage anywhere. A blast of fire lit up the sky showing Max fighting with two other dragons. Gods and demi gods sent god bolts and telekinesis blasts into the enemy. Then it went dark.

Amelie screamed as she saw Ein stab Bear. She pushed the man who opened her cage out of the way as she felt her anger rising. The air around her started to crackle and snap. She felt her eyes changing to the demon red and orange that so rarely came out. With her powers building lightning snapped around her, eliciting looks from several others who were nearby. A Daimon ran at her with a sword, with only a thought she sent a bolt through its dark mark and turned him into dust. Walking with a deadly lope she focused on Ein who was still standing over Bear. As soon as he noticed her he pulled the sword from Bears chest and held it up. She shot a bolt into his left knee which broke it and burned him. He let out a scream of rage as he tried to stand, she hit the arm holding the sword which made it drop limp to his side. Standing over him she said

"You will never hurt him again." And with that she surrounded him with all the raw power she could muster and wiped him from the planet. When she was done there was nothing but a scorch mark on the ground. She turned and fell to her knees as tears filled her eyes. Bear was hardly breathing. The only way she could tell was by the awful gurgling noise he was making. She screamed and put up a barrier of electricity around them and pulled her dying mate into her hands. She knew in that moment she wanted to spend her life with this man. The sacrifice he was willing to take made him more lovable than ever. She knew when her Papa had walked through her shield. His power filled her as she turned with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is there anything you can do."

Savitar felt his heart sink at his daughter's plea, but the dark hunters were Acheron's and Artemis's domain. He didn't have access to their souls. He looked down at the blood soaked man and knew he only had moments left. Then he saw the medallion around his neck.

"You lucky bastard" he breathed.

Amelie looked at him confused as Savitar bellowed the name "MORRIGAN!"

With a flash of light an older woman appeared in front of them.

"Drop that tone with me mister, what do you want."

"Can this man have his soul back?"

She looked down at him and picked up the medallion from around his neck.

"Oh Sunshine you do know how to pick them. If I give you his soul do you promise to follow through with it?"

Amelie all but yelled yes at the woman

"Very well", she made a green stone appear in her hand, it had brown Celtic designs on it. "Press this against his Dark hunter mark and he will regain his soul, but you have to wait until he is dead." Amelie nodded as she held Bear in her arms. As he went limp she pushed his kilt aside and pressed the stone against his mark and held her breath.

Nothing happened. Her eyes stared hard at him waiting for a sign of life. Just as she started to look away he took a deep gasping breath.

"Damnit that hurt, he muttered."

Amelie started to sob as she held him. He looked up at her with his dark emerald green eyes. "Babe, your crushing me."

"I don't care, I can't believe your back."

Amelie sat back giving him some room.

The Morrigan looked around at the still ensuing battle and saw Artemis across the field. With a wry smile she looked away from the very angry goddess and said"Well, if that's all you needed from me I'll be on my way." She disappeared leaving them with Savitar.

He looked down at them. We will talk later. With that he turned and started blasting demons.

Bear sat up and felt power pouring into him like he had never felt before. He felt like he could move the planet with a single push. He stood up and looked around. Most of the Daimons were either gone or dead all he really saw were demons now. He saw a tall dark man who he had never seen before fighting with Fang and several others. Whoever he was he was powerful, that much was clear. He oozed it like it was sweat and the fact that he was literally tearing demons in half with his bare hands kind of made the point. Taking a deep breath he looked at Am and smiled.

Amelie looked at Bear as he radiated power; she had never felt anything like that from a Were Hunter. Whatever it was, it gave her strength as well.

Bear took another deep breath and started laughing evilly as smoke poured from his nose and flames poured out of his mouth into the sky.

Amelie built her powers for attack as she watched Bear's unfurl into the darkness. Anyone who had thought his previous show was good would just be dumbfounded by this one. The fire just curled into the sky as he laughed like a child on Christmas…..if that child was mildly psychotic. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared by his reaction to his new power. Amelie let her powers fly and join Bears in a brilliant display of firepower. Flames curled and captured as lightning shot and pierced. One moment their combined power rolled and thundered through the sky, the next it started dropping back to earth like meteors. Flame and lighting struck everywhere wiping the remaining demons from existence. Maxis dropped out of the sky and walked over to Bear patting him on the back before turning to leave.

Bear and Amelie didn't notice that most of their troops had gathered behind them. It wasn't until one of the Greek gods spoke that they realized there were no demons left in the sky, they were just having fun with their new powers.

"Stop showing off you too"

Bear dropped his arms even though he was still buzzing with energy. The firestorm in the sky slowly dissipated, the lightning inside it left eerie marks in the sky. Bear and Am turned to look at Savitar and Ash. Ash looked at Savitar

"Should I stay and make sure you don't mutilate him?"

Savitar still looked pissed off but replied with a "No".

Without another word Ash vanished as well. Savitar walked over to Bear and stared at him hard for a minute. Then did something so unexpected it took Bear a moment to realize what he was doing. Savitar had his hand held out. Bear shook his hand, the second it did Bear dropped to his knees in pain. Savitar let go of his hand and stepped back.

Amelie rushed to Bears side, but before she could ask what he had done Savitar held his hand up cutting her off.

"If he truly makes you happy, if he will take every bullet and them some for you", Savitar paused and looked at them both.

"Then I can only wish you the best Am, but so help me if he steps out of line once I am eating Wolf for a week."

Bear shook his head at what he was hearing and realized something. Savitar just gave him his daughter. Savitar looked at him sternly.

"I just gave you immortality and enough power to kill even some gods. Use it to protect her always. If you ever slip up, I won't hesitate to take those powers back."

All Bear could do was nod like an idiot.

"There is a catch however….."

Epilogue

Bear and Am landed in the top floor of Sanctuary. They had just returned from Bear's castle in Scotland for their honeymoon. The night of the battle they had performed the ritual binding them as mates. Including the final bond which would kill them simultaneously if either of them were to die. They were both immortal, but Amelie figured it was the best way to keep her Papa from killing Bear anytime in the future. They didn't really do a wedding, they didn't need to. But they did a small ceremony with some of their friends and Am's newly found family.

They were here to break the news that Savitar was spreading around. They walked down stairs and ran into Vane and Fury who were behind the bar cleaning up. "hey guys" Fury nodded his head at him as he spoke. Vane turned and gave Am a quizzical look.

"You guys are back early"

Bear spoke with a smile "We had to get to work sooner than we thought"

Fury now looked confused

"What work? I thought once a Dark Hunter got his soul back they were free."

"Ladies you are looking your new wardens."

"What the hell is a warden?" Vane asked.

"Well, seems Savitar used me and is now flaunting me as his new weapon of choice to keep all of the were hunters inline and keep his Limanis safe when the locals need extra muscle."

Fang walked through the back door and scoffed. "Why so you can blow more holes in the O Zone with that stuff?"

"No, that's what all the hot air in your fat head is for." Bear replied.

Fang feigned being hurt. "You know, words hurt Bear."

"Not nearly as much as a flaming ass." Bear said with a smile.

Fang howled as he smacked several smoldering pieces of cloth off of his rear end. Vane and Fury howled with laughter as Fang danced around.

Amelie spoke up. "Well actually there are two surprises."

Bear looked at her raising an eyebrow at what he didn't know.

Amelie turned to him. "You know how Wolves have a faster gestation than humans right?" Bear nodded at the common sense. Duh I might have been raised human but c….Bear stopped mid-sentence and looked at her then her stomach, then back up at her. Amelie nodded with a huge smile. "It's sextuplets."

"Wh…wha….six? Really?" Bear scooped Amelie up as she nodded again and again.

Bear might have paid the price for his brother's jealousy. But he also had to thank him for getting him here with his new life. He had a lot of things to tell Am about his past still. He knew it was for a different time though. For now he needed to start planning to child proof his home.


End file.
